Sky Land 1
Sky Land 1 is the first stage of the sky land series. Trivia *This stage introduces clouds. *All the enemies in this stage have different heads. *This stage have the highest boss enemies count (80 bosses!) Enemies How the clouds work: The clouds work as platforms, but they can move slowly, long ranged attacks can pierce clouds, while on clouds, thunder damage is increased by 30%, ice damage is increased by 10%, freeze time is increased by 5% and fire damage is decreased by 10%. Note: not all the platforms in this stage are clouds! The platforms in this stage can also have 'holes', if any enemy that can't fly fall in one of these holes, their LP is multiplied by 0.9 each frame, if their LP it's below or equal to 1, they die, for the players, it's multiplied by 0.99 each frame. Blue Diamond Copter LP: 19,000 AT: 4-10 (slow 45%) AGI: 40-75 Range: 225 Strenghts: Ice (AT and slow time -60%) Freeze (time -15%) Weakness: Fire (AT +50%) LV: 81 EXP: 999 Gold: 600 Attack: translucent cyan needle Head colour: 3F3EFF Body colour: 0094FF Movement: flying About These enemies are absolutly deadly, especially when mixed with the Orange Vampire copters since they slow down the characters, their needle attacks lasts for 2s and travel slowly. Orange Vampire Copters LP: 22,500 AT: 5-7 AGI: 10-13 Range: 96 Strenghts: Fire (AT -30%) Thunder (AT -20%) Weakness: Ice (AT +75%) LV: 82 EXP: 999 Gold: 600 Attack: orange fire Head colour: FF6A00 Body colour: 808080 Movement: flying About These enemies are an absolute nightmare, they can kill stickmen in a few seconds, they tend to stay near the characters, their attacks are shot fast, but slow down gradually, the fire vanish in 1,5s However, a high LP stickman with a high level purple crystal mixed with a high level black crystal will be nearly immortal against these enemies, and they also doesn't have ANY freeze resistence, so a freeze explosion will help. Green Fairy Bouncer LP: 27,000 AT: 9-11 AGI: 14-19 Range: 44 Strenghts: Physical (AT -10) Poison (AT and time -60%) Weakness: Thunder (AT +180%) LV: 83 EXP: 999 Gold: 600 Attack: yellow wave Head colour: 267F00 Body colour: FFD800 Movement: jumping About These enemies may appear to be dangerous, but a priest with at least 50 DEX will make you almost immortal against them, they are very weak to thunder and they can sometimes fall into the 'holes' of this level, killing then in less than 2s, their wave attacks move very slowly, but takes 10s to vanish. Aqua Boss Gel Stickman LP: 9,000 AT: 14-16 AGI: 9-12 Range: 70 Strenghts: Physical (AT -19) Ice (AT and time -90%) Freeze (time -100%) Weakness: Thunder (AT +125%) Fire (AT +165%) LV: 85 EXP: 333 Gold: 200 Attack: aqua pellet Head colour: 00C17D Body colour: 00C4A0 Movement: walking About When you enter the boss stage, you might be VERY scared when you see 80 of these bosses, but a priest with some green aura will help you survive, and their weakness against both fire and thunder can be exploited with a mega explosion staff for example, or electric shock orb, explosion flail, or even best: a spark claw with lots of red aura will make these bosses dead literally in a fraction of a second! note: there are NO holes in the boss screen! Category:Stick Ranger Stages